


The Purity of White seems to be Red

by lovingtimetravelexpert



Series: The Purity of White seems to be Red [1]
Category: ShiMayu - Fandom, 双星の陰陽師 | Sousei no Onmyouji | Twin Star Exorcists
Genre: #shimayu, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtimetravelexpert/pseuds/lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: A ShiMayu fanfiction based on the manga "Sousei no Onmyouji".When she closed her eyes, she saw his smile again. 'I'm sorry, Shimon', she thought as the world grew black around her. A last smile grazed her face as she hit the ground.A few months had passed since Otomi Mayura and Enmadou Rokuro arrived on the island. Having to face the challenges of being an Heavenly Commander and the future head of her father's house, Mayura's life had changed drastically.  When an eminent threat endangers her life and everything she believed to know, she has to find a way out of the darkness. Never would she have expected the fuchsia-haired Heavenly Commander Ikaruga Shimon to accompany her every step.Main pairing ShiMayu.A Sousei no Onmyouji Fanfiction (manga universe).Cover-art byricharano.tumblr.comDisclaimer: The characters and setting belong to the mangaka of Sousei no Onmyouji, the very talented artist Sukeno Yoshiaki.





	1. Sorry guys...

Author note: Okay... I have an announcement to make. As you might have noticed this story lost chapters and things. You find the reason on the next page...


	2. Announcement

Hello dear followers,

these last few months I've rewrote "The Purity of White Seems To Be Red" to become an original fiction. Now everything has fallen into place and the novel is published. It is called "Ancestors of the Nephilim - Corruption" and is be available on Amazon.

**What has happened to the story?**

The whole setting and backstory have changed drastically, so it is not the universe or characters "Sousei no Onmyouji" anymore but an original world I've created. This had to happen due to legal issues (the rights to the SnO universe belong to Sukeno-san after all) and because I liked to create something new. Nevertheless the plot is roughly the same.

**What about the fanfiction?**

That's another complicated subject. Again thanks to legal issues (makes one really wonder, why it has to be so tough, if it is a plot you devised yourself), it's better to delete it. (I do need to check Wattpad rights. Maybe I can keep it there.)

**Why has this happened?**

It was a nice fanfiction, that received a lot of warmth and acknowledgment. I loved it so much, spending hours on plotting how Shimon and Mayura will react to each other, writing sceneries, which would fit the Sousei no Onmyouji universe, and trying not to loose it about every view the fanfiction received. I thought it was a shame, it will forever rest in a corner. So I don't want to make a debut as an author with any story but with this story, giving it a jacket it deserves!

Best wishes!

lovingtimetravelexpert


	3. Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leaving this chapter as a teaser of some sorts. Plus you'll have the kiss(es) at the end. :P

## Chapter 16

With a roar she jumped towards the enemy. Defeating it with a slash, that ripped it into many pieces. This had to be the last of them.

She looked around. Her gaze skimmed over the deserted solid ground. This height of Magano seemed to be cleared for now.

These last weeks she had grown so much stronger. Finally being able to control the spell power of Byakko to its fullest. She had to admit, her attacks were still a bit rough on the edges but she was getting closer and closer to the memorial her father had once erected.

Sometimes she wondered, how it was able to overcome all her shortcomings. Had it been because she drove out every evil thought, that had haunted her mind? Had it been her bond to Byakko that seemed firmer than ever before?

Had it because of _him_?

She could still feel it. A part of Shimon, that rested within her own yang aura, cloaking her in its cooling warmth. It had subsided for the bigger part. Only a tiny trace was left and soon it would be gone for good, but she would hold onto it as long as it was there.

How long had it been, since she was released from the hospital?

Thinking back to that day, she figured, it had been around a month. Weeks had already gone by. And since that day, she had felt more comfortable with herself than ever before.

One thing she knew for sure:

For her friends, for her family, she wouldn't give up to strive to higher places.

"Mayura-sama, you did a splendid work." Behind her stood Jinya-san, watching her in sheer amazement. They had a rough start, when she came to the island months ago, because he believed her to be weak and back then she had had problems finding the strength within her to proof him wrong.

But she did. She had shown him and the rest of the Amawakas her strength, fighting these last weeks without failure, little by little clearing any strain on the name of Amawaka.

She smiled at the man with a pointed face and sunglasses, "Thank you Jinya-san."

Almost everything was settled now.

She had even made up with her Otosan in an awkward conversation, when she returned her mother's worried calls, after she had woken up in hospital. Finally she had understood his cold demeanor, when she had confronted him with his past: He hadn't wanted her to see him as a murderer. But she never would. He had sacrificed a part of himself by putting these exorcists to rest that were cursed. In truth she looked up to her father for his unwavering strength.

Ritsu was a past chapter in the history of the Amawakas. One she would make sure would be forgotten by the course of the future.

There was only one thing she had to settle now.

Jinya-san nodded at her. "We should probably leave, otherwise we might don't make it in time to the ceremony."

Confident she turned around towards the Magano gate leading to her future.

That was right, she had a ceremony to attend to.

* * *

Her eyes.

Her eyes had been the first thing he took notice of, when she entered the large room and walked down the aisle.

Out of the masses of people surrounding the aisle leading through the great hall her figure called for his eyes like a spell bewitching him, drawing away his attention from the marvel walls and the wall hangings showing off the crests of the high families.

She wore a black kimono – the usual color of the Amawaka's. Her hair seemed to shine in contrast to the dark clothing. It was pinned up high leaving her neck and a great portion of her bare to the sight. A flower decorated her uniquely two-colored hair. On the side of the kimono he noticed a white pattern embroidered on the sleeves and the back of the kimono. A flower. Her family's crest. (1) A flower that fit her perfectly. She was like a flower. The purity of her petals shone over the dark past of the house of his former master.

She had brought light to this house haunted by darkness for so long.

Shimon thought, white was her color. Even now, as she wore a black kimono, he pictured her in a white shine, while she walked over the carpet leading her to receive her blessing as the head of the Amawaka.

Her splendor made the crowd surrounding her choke on silence.

Never did she cease to amaze him. As she hold her had up high, having overcome her own insecurities, the strength of her heart touched his own.

So much had happened in these past few weeks, since the day she was released from hospital.

She was now a well respected member of the Heavenly Commanders.

She received the honor and the appreciation as head of the Amawakas.

And she had grown so strong as an exorcist, he wondered, if he himself would keep up to her, if she was going on with her straight development.

And then there had been them.

Something had changed during the past weeks. And he couldn't believe, it was the spell anymore. Her yang aura had restored itself long ago. Yet, he had noticed something different in her eyes, every time she looked at him. He couldn't put words on this particular, soft shine in her eyes, when their gazes locked. But it had been there for a while now.

Something new had bloomed between them, since the day they had sat on her bed in the hospital and talked for hours.

More than once had he been tempted to skip the part of waiting for her. The first time was directly after her release, when she brought him his scarf, which he left behind in the hospital. With a blush and tender eyes she had handed it over. A scenery that made him yearn to receive more than the piece of clothing. But he had been resolute in keeping this state. When he would know for sure, there was more than common appreciation and friendship between them, he would tell her.

And besides this matter there were still a lot of odds to face. For them, for the Twin Stars and the Heavenly Commanders.

The investigations, on why A-class impurities were able to use curses, had been fruitless. It was a mystery holding everyone at the headquarters on their toes. A few of them believed, it was Ijika Yuuto's doing, who might follow a devious plan. Soon the mission against him would start. And Shimon couldn't push down the anxiety at the idea of battling against him with Mayura on his side.

It was true. She was so much stronger. But he was still worried. Especially after what Arima told him, when Shimon had confronted him about her having turned impure.

_You and Mayura-chan are part of the bigger picture._

For the millionth time Shimon remembered the conversation with the chief-exorcist.

* * *

Storming into the house of the Tsuchimikado family, Shimon walked directly to the private spaces of the chief-exorcist. On the way angry thoughts fed the rage, he currently held towards his superior. Risking Mayura's life, when he had apparently known, what was going to happen, was another twisted move by Tsuchimikado Arima.

Leaving stuttering servants behind him, Shimon entered the huge gardens behind the mansion and found the man he was searching for staring off over the lake shut in within the Tsuchimikado grounds.

Despite himself, Shimon wasn't in the mood for formal greetings and directly jumped to subject. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arima-san turned his head around, with his body still facing the lake and smiled at him, chanting in a melodic tune, "Hello to you, too, Shimon-kun."

But Shimon wasn't in the mood to play any of Arima's games right now. "Save it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Arima-san's smile twisted at its ends into a smirk. "A prophecy can be read in so many different ways."

Unsatisfied with this shallow answer, Shimon stemmed a hand onto his hips. "That's not what I asked."

"Not quite." The pony-tailed man turned fully around now. "If I had told you, it wouldn't have been earnest and you might have failed."

It made sense. If he had known the answer, if he had been prepared to use the _Nananse no hare_ , he might not have been able to use it. Might not have given his best to accumulate enough of his yang aura. He might not have been as determined to save her, as he had been the moment, he thought everything seemed to be lost.

Arima's reply might have answered, why he didn't tell him, what the spell was for, yet, it didn't explain, why Mayura turned. And it didn't give any hint on, why this had happened at all. So many questions stumbled over each other in his head. "But why me? Why her?"

Arima's expression grew gloomy, hiding some dark thoughts. "You were right to see, that the wedlock meant the unity of yin and yang. But the prophecy means so much more. It also calls upon the wedlock between a man and a woman."

"We are not the Twin Stars," Shimon shot back. His arms straightened and he pulled his hands into fists. He had enough of prophesies. He was the one who determined his own fate.

Arima-san leaned towards him, making Shimon feel the wave of his breath. It gave him chills. "No, you are not. But as I said, a prophesy can be read in so many ways. It might not only apply to your case."

He felt unsatisfied and unnerved by this pointless discussion, as Arima-san seemingly talked in circles. "Why then? Why us?"

Leaning back again, Arima-san rearranged the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "You are not the Twin Stars, true. But your fates are entwined with theirs. You and Mayura-chan are a part of the bigger picture."

"What picture?" Flabbergasted Shimon looked at the man with amber colored eyes. He wondered, how much he knew, would happen.

"Now, let save that for the future. After all, there are so many possibilities to come." A sly smile formed itself on Arima-san's face.

Shimon swallowed. How could he talk to a man who knew so about all of these possibilities? The bigger picture. The very idea gave Shimon chills. Had Mayura becoming impure been a part of this bigger picture, too? "Why did have to come to this? Why couldn't she be saved before turning impure?"

A soft sigh left the elder man. "Prophecies... They are kinda strange, aren't they?" Arima's face turned dark and he turned towards the lake again. His voice tuned down, almost like it came from off-space. "The way, we mingle with fate. We have to keep it in line. It happened to her because it was supposed to happen. What you did out of it was another thing. I did everything, that was possible to me by giving you the hint. If you hadn't seen the truth, she wouldn't be alive now."

Shimon's aggravation was long gone in the face of a man, who looked heavy with a burden. How must it feel to know about the future but not being able to do anything about it? His fists loosened. There were only a few things he wanted to know about. "Most of it I figured out. The Yin and Yang separation. The opened leak for the Yin aura. But what exactly happened to her? Why was she in that form?"

"Kegare manifestation." Some light reappeared in Arima-san's voice. "Slightly similar to Rokuro-kun's arm or Benio-chan's legs, yet so different. In contrast to their manifestations Mayura-chan didn't adept the powers. The impurity within her was weakened through the _Furo no koto_ but it was still within her, feeding on the yin aura."

"So you actually knew all of this time?"

"I only have limited powers, in how far I can meddle with the future. This was only one of the possible threats spread out the moment Seigen and Yukari-chan met."

Shimon shook his head. He didn't care about prophecies, fate and destiny, when the life of someone dear was in danger. "Can it happen again? Is the manifestation gone?"

"The manifestation being gone? You know the answer to that yourself, I believe." Sending him a look over his shoulder, Arima-san mustered him. "Will it happens again? Well, that yet again is something only the future beholds."

Did he truly mean it could happen again? Worried Shimon thought about it. Kegare manifestation hadn't been studied so far, but with Rokuro and Benio they seemed permanent. He wished, he would never have to see her like this again. Shimon clicked his tongue and roughly told his superior, "Knowing all possible futures, it must be nice."

Shock ran over the elder man's face, soon to be replaced by sadness. A sadness Shimon couldn't quite understand. "I don't know all possible futures. Only those which are a part of the bigger picture." Arima clenched his fists, bowed his head and turned away. "Excuse me, Shimon-kun. I have appointments to attend to."

With that he walked inside, leaving Shimon starring after him filled worry that soon turned into resolution.

He would end this thousand year old war to save Chiiko and to make sure Mayura would never be endangered by becoming impure again.

* * *

_...there are so many possibilities to come._

It was true, there was a lot, they had to do with an unknown future waiting ahead. Yet, he was sure, they would deal with everything thrown at them now.

With the Twin Stars reunited, with Mayura having become a true companion and reliable exorcist, there were at least three people on his side of the wager. And maybe by the time of the final battle of this war he would have regained the ability to form more than a handful of seals again. Right now the strain on his arms hadn't faded. He still had problems with them feeling like burning up after casting a few spells. After all of this struggle he had yet to recover his strength. But for as long as his abilities were reduced, he would make sure to survive, so he could secure the future of his loved ones.

When he focused again on the ceremony in front of him, he saw her receiving her final blessings and afterwards a lot of congratulations. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her shyly, yet confident.

He waited.

He waited until the crowd around her lifted and they faced each other.

As he walked now towards her, he felt like everything around them was put on hold. Blurred out of the small universe, they shared.

Stopping in front of her, he bowed a little bit, before telling her with all the earnestness he could muster, "Congratulations, Amawaka Mayura."

She smiled at him. Her blooming smile lit her whole face and he remembered being jealous about not being the one to receive that smile once upon a time. "Thank you, Shimon." Her smile crooked a little bit. "Although I don't think, it's that big of a deal. Most Heavenly Commanders are-" She stopped talking. Her face grew nervous and her gaze turned to the side. "Ugh, sorry, I mean-"

He started to chuckle at her antics. "It's okay, I know what you mean. Actually, it is a big honor for me, to represent Suzaku despite being an Ikaruga out of an humble side branch."

She sighed and smiled again.

Without thinking much about it, he asked, "Would you like to meet me after this is finished?"

A small red tint grew on her cheeks, making her look even more lovely. "I would love to."

His heart jumped once. He hadn't meant to ask her something like this. He had just wanted to give his congrats and leave again. But the outcome didn't seemed bad at all. Like other times when he had asked her to see him, she wasn't flustered and stuttering. Finally he seemed to have done something right.

Besides, they hadn't had much time these last weeks. Duty had kept them busy and they had yet to talk about everything that's occurred. Even if he wasn't delighted, he knew it was a talk that sooner or later was ought to happen.

If she would rise the topic, he wouldn't complain. If she didn't, he would gratefully savor every second she chose to spend with him. "Meet me in an hour at the park?"

"Hn." She nodded. Her eyes began to shine at him – for him? It was hard for him to simply turn away.

Her eyes. They were deep and mesmerizing.

* * *

His smile.

His smile had been the first thing she had seen, when the ceremony was finished. Turning around she came to face with a huge crowd wanting to congratulate and compliment her. Shimon had been at the corner of the crowd, simply smiling at her.

Expressing her gratitude to the people walking up to her, she had looked forward to the moment he would stand in front of her. However, she had been grateful to all of the people walking towards her. Jinya-san had been lively complimenting her like he used to, Yuzuku-san had smiled at her politely and told her, her father would be proud. Among them a lot of people from her clan congratulated her and somehow she felt more at home on this island than she felt ever before. Some other Heavenly Commanders came to watch the ceremony. Not everyone was interested in it and she thought Tenma-san for instance had a different interest in attending then the others. One interest she wasn't sure of, as he seemed to make fun of her. Even Rokuro and Adashino-san had made it to join the ceremony with Rokuro grinning broadly at her and Adashino-san wearing a thin but polite smile.

As if he had waited for most of the crowd to leave first, Shimon finally had walked up to her, dressed in a crimson kimono he looked very handsome. Without his headphones holding a good portion of his hair down, it looked unruly and wild. The tips of her fingers had tingled at the idea of running them through his fuchsia hairdo.

When he suddenly asked her to see him afterwards, she had been full of joy. It had been a while, since they had just talked and spend time together in private.

And she would finally have a chance to talk to him about everything that happened between them.

She wanted to know.

Needed to know.

And today she would.

Finally she reached a state, in which she felt confident enough to tell him about her feelings. A state in which she felt equal to him.

The thought of dating someone as Ikaruga Shimon didn't seem like a bad joke any longer.

After all the guest had left, she quickly excused herself and changed her kimono for something less serious, a skirt, long stockings, a pullover and a coat.

Heading towards the park, she barely made it on time. She was welcomed with the sight of the back of a fuchsia-haired, young man standing next to a bench overlooking the park, hands in his pockets and staring off to nowhere, while the long ends of his scarf danced in the wind.

The sight made her stop walking and her heart clench sweetly.

Taking in a deep breath, she continued to take the last steps dividing them.

Like her he had changed the official kimono for civilian clothes, giving her the image of his rebellious outer appearance, that was so different to his calm character.

"Shimon," she called out for him.

He turned around and slowly skimmed his gaze over her before nodding. She wondered, why he had the tendency to muster her. What was he seeing when he looked at her like that? "There you are."

She leaned her head to the side and smiled at him. "What did you want to do?"

Surprise painted his face for a second. She wondered, if he had no plan, when he told her to meet here. He then looked ahead to the path rounding the park. "Just walking would be fine."

So they did. They walked in comfortable silence. From the place they met, she could see the spot, where he had spread his jacket for them to sat on and shared, for the first time, a genuine laughter. It had been long ago. Since then so much had happened.

Now the trees were painted in autumn colors. Maple trees, larches and shrubs displayed different shades of yellow, orange and red. The leaves falling were a colorful rain obedient to the wind that swept them away and painted a mosaic on the ground below.

She didn't know, where the path, they were walking on, was leading to, but it didn't matter to her. Walking besides him was enough.

Soon she wasn't able to see the spot on the grass, where they once had sat, any longer and the track lead them closer to the eastern coast of the island.

The sun already started to set. Turning right she could see the glowing orb sinking behind the horizon of the sea, throwing shadows over the waves and painting the sky in magnificent orange and pink colors.

A small breeze played with her hair, as she thought about how to start her confession to him.

It was one of the last warm days of fall. In a few weeks snow would cover the branches and the grounds, burying the wilting leaves beneath its pure white color, ringing in the start of a new period.

She looked down on the ground, that was covered with the leaves, which soon would wither and die.

The ways of the old had to be buried for something new to grow.

 _That's it_ , she thought and stopped walking.

To start something new, she had to bury the ways of the old. Nothing would happen, if she just waited. She had overcome her old self, now she needed to sow the seeds to grow the plants forming her future.

Rising her gaze, she saw him standing a few feet ahead, watching her. Resolution flourished in her chest and she asked, "Shimon, what do you see in me?"

He stayed silent. Looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights, he didn't move a muscle.

She finally wanted to know for sure. To accomplish that, she needed to take the first step. Swallowing down her anxiety, she asked, "Do you- Do you remember the day Adashino-san returned to the island?"

His hands clenched to fists and he didn't bat an eye.

"I- When you held my arm and we were so close, I-I," holding a fist to her heart, she called upon her courage to tell him. "I wanted to kiss you."

An audible breath left him, a small gasp.

She didn't know, if it was a bad or good sign. But she wanted to finish, what she started. "I was so confused by it. Thinking I still liked Rokuro. But then there were this new feelings, deep feelings for you, that I didn't understand. It took me a while to see, that I had been wrong with my feelings for Rokuro."

"Mayura-," he started to intervene.

But she needed to know so badly. "Please, let me finish."

He looked troubled. Something was swimming in his eyes.

Yet, she didn't dare to take a step back now. "Since the day we met. You were always by my side. Protecting me, teaching me. I thought it was for respect to my father or some sort of cavalry. I am not sure anymore. Shimon, what do you see in me?"

He released an audible breath and he stared at her for a few seconds. "I had wanted to kiss you, too." He took a step towards her but stopped. "I liked you." He made a pause. "For a while now."

Relief, hope and happiness poured down on her in a storm, making it harder to breath. This was it. Now she knew, how he felt. She hadn't actually been sure, if he returned her feelings. Now she couldn't imagine going on without knowing. Her heart jumped in joy. She felt giddy on happiness.

His gaze skipped from her eyes over her face. Almost shyly Shimon asked, "And you?"

Dizzy on happiness she felt like teasing him. "You are stubborn, you have a problem showing your emotions and you always want to be right."

"Mayura?" He looked at her in puzzlement. His shoulders straightened.

She smiled, wanting to relieve him from his uneasiness. There was no holding back now. With a resolute voice, she told him the truth. "I can't explain when or how, but all at once you became the only person I want to be with."

A broken chuckle left him and his posture relaxed again. They stared at each other for a while.

She wondered, where to go from here.

Suddenly his eyes looked more determined again as they unwavering rested on hers. "May I kiss you this time?"

She giggled in delight. Nothing felt more right than this. "You may."

Seconds felt like hours as he closed the distance between them with a few steps.

When they were only centimeters apart, he tilted his head. She noticed how much taller he was, as she bent her body and head backwards to look into his face. His heated gaze jumped back and forth between her eyes and lips, making warmth and impatience crawl through her stomach upwards to her heart.

Slowly he leaned in.

Her gaze dropped down from his half lidded eyes to his lips.

Anticipation was a string within her pulled tight, ready to rip into two.

Her lips parted on their own, as the fuzzy feelings in her stomach ran havoc.

She could hear her heart beat thundering fast in her ear.

Then he pressed his lips onto hers.

Finally.

The string tore apart. A torn down dam that now let emotions ruthlessly flow into her.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the sweet sensation spread warmth through her. Her heart took a leap to end up again in the thundering motion. The fuzzy feeling inside grew, when she felt the softness of his lips moving against hers, as he tilted his head to the side. Her lips parted slightly in a sigh.

Her senses were vulnerable. She was overwhelmed with the different emotions and impressions running through her.

The feel of his bangs grazing hers.

The warm, erratic breath of his against her cheek.

The touch of his soft lips moving against hers.

She felt his hands move to her hips with slightly twitching fingers, locking her into position. Unconsciously she enclosed her arms around him. Holding him and holding herself upright, as she was swept away in a light wave of warm feelings, she felt for the first time.

When he pulled away, she was still bathed in a dream-like state.

Opening her eyes, she saw so much warmth reflected in his eyes with the color of an icy sky.

Her heart ached pleasurably at this sight.

A sweet yearning to kiss him again took hold of her whole being.

As she leaned towards him once more, he met her half way in a sweet, wonderful kiss. This time more softer, not being intensified by the anticipation. Yet, it was perfect, as she enjoyed the tender emotions flowing through her, soothing her heart from the unrestrained feelings the first kiss provoked.

Savoring the touch of his lips and the feelings they planted within her, she moved her lips against his.

He always seemed indifferent, cold, yet she knew about his kindness, about the warmth his gaze could hold. She was grateful to have met him. Thanks to him she knew, what it was like to be in love. For one, tiny moment she wondered, if they were bound together by chance or fate. The next she figured, she didn't care about fate and destiny as long as he would kiss her like this more often.

A breeze passed her, sending her hair flying into both their faces.

Breathless she broke the kiss. Turning around, she received a view on the sea. Tiny waves chased each other, casting lines of shadows that didn't reach the shore. A dark orange rimed the horizon, the line on which the sky and sea collided. The roar of the sea calmed her racing heart.

Her life had changed since she came to the island.

She would face every challenge and walk on to a new tomorrow.

With Shimon at her side.

Together.

She looked at him again, seeing him wearing a smile that lit his whole face.

His smile. It was rare but beautiful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Love and desire are the spirit's wings to great deeds - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

\- THE END -


End file.
